Fim do Conto de Fadas da Era Feudal
by lenneth himura
Summary: SPOILERS! Depois de tantos anos...O final do mangá que mudou minha vida...Inuyasha CAP 2 ON! Ps : Dia 30 desse mês!
1. Chapter 1

Primeiramente: Os diversos personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem

**O fim do Conto de Fadas da Era Feudal (versão Autora)**

Após o final de Inuyasha, eu chorei não somente pelo meu conto de fadas favorito ter acabado... Mas também pelo fato de não ter mais os "fehs" para alegrar meu dia... Usuwaris para me arrancar risadas, e as demais coisas que caracterizam Inuyasha...

Pode me chamar de sentimental, mas realmente Inuyasha já faz parte de minha vida, Quantas vezes não estava triste e resolvia ler o manga...Não passava 1 pagina e eu estava rindo por alguma coisa...Devo admitir a autora conseguiu cativar diversos leitores, tenho certeza que não sou a única quantas também não querem um Inuyasha em sua vida? Alguém para lhe proteger e amar como nenhuma outra? Um Miroku para lhe desejar, respeitar e amar? Um Sesshoumaru para lhe amar e entender mesmo sem falar uma palavra? Um Kouga para lhe alegrar, lhe dar confiança e lhe amar? Até mesmo um Naraku para lhe amar com sua maneira fria e calculista?!

Muitos falam que Inuyasha é ruim, blá blá blá...Mas inconscientemente também deseja alguém desses tipos e diversos outros presentes no Anime/mangá.E também,não entende que nesse anime TODOS os personagens tem sua própria linha de história...Cada um tem seus próprios sentimentos e sonhos...

Isso é o que eu tenho a dizer, gostaria muito de me expressar...Obrigado quem teve a paciência de ler tudo isso...Gostaria de ouvir o que vocês também acham...E a opinião também...Devo fazer o ponto de vista de cada personagem de Inuyasha sobre o final ?

Para quem quiser o link de onde se encontra o ultimo capitulo do manga esta em meu perfil

**Beijos de Lenneth que afirma: Conto de Fadas da Era Feudal nunca vai desaparecer de meu coração.**


	2. Inuyasha Alerta!

Inuyasha e seus personagens não pertencem a mim

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não pertencem a mim! ...Mas em meus sonhos sim .**

**Inuyasha POV **

Finalmente acabou!...O manga...Não acharam que eu ia sumir assim sem mais nem menos? Ahahahahaha se enganaram!

Dia 30 vai sair o episódio 165! Isso mesmo...E se der a audiência necessária...Eu voltarei até o anime alcançar o final do mangá...Kéh! O resto vocês que procurem saber...Kagome não pode me ver escrevendo ...u.u

**Fim! (até o momento)**

Nhaaa oii pessoas ! Eu fiquei tão feliz com a noticia que precisava espalhar!!E quem melhor para contar do que o nosso Inu ? .

Eu espero por esse capitulo super ansiosa! Ah sim..Aqui esta o nome do capitulo:

Black Tessaiga" ("Kuroi Tessaiga") Ou seja...Tessaiga negra

**Reviews:**

**Ayaa-chan** :Ahahahah tem razão Miroku e Sango aproveitaram meeeesmo! Quanto ao final do mangá...Bom...Tenho esperanças no Anime...Veremos né...Veremos

**Etsuko Kaye**:Nhaaaa Eu também! Desde a primeira vez que apareceu o Inu...Eu olhei e pensei...Kawaiii vai ele deve ser foda!...E o BEIJO que todas nós desejamos não teve! TT ...Tomara que no Anime tenha!

**Kipichan**:Bom...se for ver...Ela deu uma forma muito "elegante" de terminar um mangá tão..."antigo" ...Mas mesmo assim...Deixou muito a desejar.

**Kagome Juju Assis**: "Cunhado" Ahahahaahahahah eu tbm não agüentei! Foi muiiiiiiiiito engraçado! ...Então vc me entende...Inuyasha já faz parte de minha vida...Sempre acompanhei o mangá e o anime...Quando o anime "terminei" eu acompanhei todo o mangá...Mas agora o anime vai voltar (assim espero)...Bom...Só nos resta torcer!

**Belle Lune's** : Oiii Li a bíblia sim! Tem razão...A história de Inuyasha é o que mais chama a atenção...Todo o esforço que a sensei Takahashi colocou nesse anime/mangá...

Eu entendi perfeitamente quando ela resolveu "encerrar" o anime para continuar o mangá...Assim ela poderia se "absorver" totalmente na história do mangá...

Eu apreciei muito o final só achei que faltou o tão esperado beijo...Mas enfim...Tomara que ela tenha guardado para o anime...(espero eu)

De qualquer maneira...Ver as aventuras do mangá em anime...Vai ser perfeito!...Ver a morte da Kikyo...O amor de Inuyasha e Kagome se fortalecer mais e mais...Bom...Tudo isso vai ser decidido na estréia desse único episódio!

Ps: Nhaaa Belle Lune daquela fanfic "Piratas não amam" ? Se for...AMEI aquela história...TUDO de bom!

_**Já ne o/**_


End file.
